Vampire
Vampires are a supernatural species. =Origins= The origins of the Gates vampires are currently unknown but some of their needs weakness are known. As a guide some comparisons to vampires of other genre tellings including other television shows are included. Biology Technically they are dead people walking and simultaneously immortal. However, we do not know as of yet they are soulless and if their vampirism is from an ultimately biological cause or if they are truly supernatural beings in terms of them being connected to the forces of super-nature including demons such as the vampires of [http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_and_Angel Buffy the Vampire Slayer] who were soulless demons occupying the dead body or a former mortal-with Angel being the one exception. Appearance On the outside they seem like normal human beings. Their "game face" (a term borrowed from [http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_the_Vampire_Slayer_and_Angel Buffy the Vampire Slayer]) when their vampiric nature is fully aroused is rather benign compared to other tellings of the mythos. Their eyes turn black when they're angry, and they also possess fangs that are normally hidden (when not feeding or angry) and they are comparatively small. Nourishment Like most myths about Vampires, vampires need blood to drink, however it does not have to be taken directly from a human to be drunk. They can feed off supplies from blood banks or other sources as does Claire and Dylan Radcliff does with their using stocks of blood from Dylan's biotech firm. It is Dylan that has sworn off fresh human blood from a living person until the last minutes of the episode The Monster Within when he saved the life of Gates Police Chief Nick Monohan by attacking Teresa Goodwin, aka Amanda Walcott with his teeth, tearing out part of her throat. His wife Claire seems to have less success in avoiding killing for fresh human blood, having killed Mark Woodbury despite having a refrigerator full of chilled human blood from a blood bank. (Pilot) Other vampires live within the gates including Gloria Bennett, but there is a strict prohibition of vampires hunting and killing mortals within the Gates, on pain of death. It is possible for sustenance that Dylan Radcliff imports the blood supplies form his biotech firm and distribute them to his fellow vampires, but this has not yet been established. However, they appear to be able not only to process normal food and alcohol in their bodies they seem to take pleasure in eating normal food and drink. They can discern and appreciate the different flavors of food as any human can. Claire being able to cook foods that unsuspecting human guest find very delicious is evidence of this since taste testing is a must in the culinary arts where the discerning of the correct and pleasurable interaction of ingredients to taste is a prerequisite. Further evidence is that Christian Harper took Claire to the "Red Door" Night Club for dinner the night he met her. (Breach) Super Speed However, they possess extra abilities like superspeed. Its a recurring theme that they appear and disappear in the blink of an eye. Such and example as when Christian Harper left Claire Radcliff's presence in the grocery parking lot after he gave her his business card. (Breach). Also when Dylan Radcliff left Chief Monohan in an instant after trying to physically intimidate him (Repercussions). In the Pilot Claire's husband Dylan grabbed her by the throat and quicker than any human could pinned his wife against a cabinet angered that she fed on a human. Claire would do the same against Christian at her home warning him never to see her again after he left. (Jurisdiction) Fight/levitation It is still unknown if they could fly like in some other genre tellings (like Forever Knight) but they do seem to have the power to defy gravity to some extent like when Claire Radcliff floated down from the second story inside her home in response to a skulking Nick around her house. (Pilot) Mesmerism/Glamor It is unknown if the vampires have the power of hypnosis otherwise known as Mesmerism or "Glamor" to mind control their victims. The woman that Christian and Claire fed on outside the "Red Door" Night Club looked like she was in a trance but she also could have been weakened by blood loss.(Breach) Physical Strength It is a pretty sure assumption that they have physical strength significantly over and above mortals (it is a certainty the Werewolves do considering how easy Lukas tossed around Charlie in What Lies Beneath and Brett destroying the Men's lavatory sink in the Pilot ) but it hasn't really been demonstrated, even when Dylan attacked Chief Monohan to intimidate him in Repercussions so the strength level cannot be estimated accurately although it is also a sure assumption that Claire easily could had overpowered her first on screen victim Woodbury even though he was a very large and strong mortal man if he resisted in a meaningful way. (Pilot). Further regarding strength, it is unknown at this time if great physical strength depends on age, that is the older the vampire is the stronger he or she is. That is can a 100 year old vampire can easily over power a newly transfigured vampire even if the old vampire is a small thin 5 foot 90 pound woman and the new vampire a 6'3" 220 pound former male football player? Or if they were turned simultaneously they would be equal strength despite the size and sex difference or will it follow normal strength expectations as with humans regarding gender and size with the male vampire will be usually stronger than the female even if the female is his equal in size and weight. Sexual Relations with Mortals It is still unknown if the Gates version of the vampire mythos a vampire can have normal sexual relations with a mortal. They can in most telling of the mythos including in The Vampire Diaries with at least one notable exception of Forever Knight When having an orgasm Forever Knight vampires lose control and feed and subsequently kill a mortal with the turning of the unintended victim the only way one can "save" him/her. Weaknesses In the Pilot, Vampires are vulnerable to sunlight, however they manage to survive in the day by applying a cream across the whole body (at least Claire Radcliff does so). If they miss a spot, the sunlight will burn the area missed causing great pain. Other known Vampires have been seen in bright sunny days so it is assumed that they have access to this lotion. Some other usual weakness are missing in this telling of the vampire tale like they have reflections in mirror as Dylan explained to Monohan. He also said that holy water was Vatican propaganda and don't sleep in coffins. (Repercussions) They seem not to be susceptible to special foods and herbs like garlic (so far). We have never seen a vampire attempt to enter a house with a living mortal residing there uninvited so it is unknown if the bar against entry into a mortals home is present. In Repercussions when Dylan Radcliff visited Monohan at his home Monohan denied entry at Dylan's request to enter. However, an over hearing Sarah Monohan did say come in to him and he did, so we still don't know if he wouldn't had been able to enter if that permission wasn't given. It is highly doubtful that the Gates version of the vampire mythos will have aversions to crucifixes, albeit Monohan put one on before he visited Gloria Bennett or other usual tropes will be used. It is possible that they are vulnerable to standard bullets since Dylan Radcliff strongly requested that Nick Monohan put the gun down as Nick was pointing it at him after Dylan killed Teresa in The Monster Within. It is unlikely that the bullets could had killed him but probably are painful as they were to Angel in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel and therefore not a pleasant experience and they could be at least temporarily debilitating to the point it could slow them down greatly. Human self defense It is very likely that a normal human being can combat a vampire in hand to hand combat. In most genres as in the TV shows such as[http://foreverknight.wikia.com/wiki/Forever_Knight_Wiki Forever Knight], [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com Vampire Diaries], [http://moonlight.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Moonlight] and [http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/True_Blood_Wiki True Blood] they cannot, only armed with specialized equipment it is possible they could win, but even then it is highly unlikely if the element of surprise isn't involved which would be the only realistic way to defeat a vampire usually. In the Gates version Dylan easily manhandled Monohan a normal sized adult male and police officer trained in hand to hand combat. However, in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, an ordinary but well trained in martial arts mortal could fight and defeat a vampire that is much stronger and faster than any mortal. Propagation of species In the Gates version according to Gloria Bennett, a mortal is brought to the point of death by draining his or her blood then the vampire feeds the near dead mortal his/hers blood into the mortal's moth and down the throat, but this has to be don with in a sort amount of time and not after death of the mortal otherwise it will not work. In this manner a moral doesn't really die when he is transfigured into a vampire. (Jurisdiction) =Cures= It's currently unknown if there is any sort of cure to being a vampire or even if one is desired as Nick Knight did in Forever Knight. =Species= It's currently unknown if there is any other types of vampires out there in The Gates but usually only one kind is featured in any telling. At least one exception was Kindred: The Embraced. =Known Vampires= * Claire Radcliff * Dylan Radcliff * Christian Harper * Gloria Bennete *'' For all known Vampires, please see Category:Vampires.'' * There is also possibility of two additional vampires, Ben McAllister and likely his possible wife but this is as yet unconfirmed. * There is further indication that around half of the fund raising committee are Vampires, the other half being Werewolves. (Jurisdiction) =Behind the Scenes= =Appearances= * Pilot * What Lies Beneath * Breach * The Monster Within =See Also= * Vampire at Wikipedia Category:Vampires